Mijn vriendje
by fanficvertaler
Summary: Deel 3 van de “Mijn vriendje”verhaallijn. Relena overleeft de kostschool en choqueert haar klasgenoten. 1x3xR, AU, humor.


_Volgende tekst werd oorspronkelijk in het Engels geschreven door Joosetta. Met toestemming van de auteur vertaald. _

_Eventuele besprekingen of opmerkingen zullen aan de auteur worden bezorgd._

_---_

**Mijn vriendje**

Nou, dacht Relena bij zichzelf, soms wordt het een beetje vervelend. Ze werd verondersteld diplomatiek te zijn – dat had zelfs op haar rapport gestaan; maar soms wou ze de persoon die erover begon echt gewoon om de oren slaan.

"Mijn vriendje…" Het was Mandy. Wat een afstotelijke naam, dacht Relena bij zichzelf, maar ze gaf enkel een lieve glimlach ten antwoord. "…gaat rechten studeren."

De anderen lieten een reeks bewonderende geluiden horen, want zoals iedereen weet is een hoog opgeleid vriendje een geweldige investering. Over het algemeen hebben ze een hogere tewerkstellingswaarde op lange termijn, en dus ook een standvastiger inkomen.

"Hoe heet hij?" Gillian was helaas vrij lelijk. En had de neiging vaker aan haar neus te krabben dan beleefd was. Of aantrekkelijk.

"Ken," zei Mandy met een onnozele glimlach. Relena knipperde met haar ogen. Ken zoals in Barbie en Ken? Ze wist haar lach in een hoestbui om te zetten.

"Oh, arme Lena." Het kostte Relena flink wat wilskracht om niet in elkaar te krimpen onder Gillians troostende aanraking. "Je hebt nog steeds last van die verkoudheid, hè?" Relena dacht aan Lemsip op de sofa terwijl het buiten regende en aan warme zoenen in haar nek.

"Ken is een prachtige naam," zei Relena tegen Mandy, wier borsten verontwaardigd hadden getrild bij de onderbreking.

"Ja, hè?" Mandy glimlachte dromerig. "Hij is zo sterk – hij roeit, weet je wel."

Nog zo'n kakofonie van gejammer. De meisjes feliciteerden Mandy en haar borsten met haar ongetwijfeld schitterende verovering.

"En." Het was Angie die het onderwerp eerst aansneed. Ze had een heel ruisende stem en was net iets te mager. "Zijn jullie al, je weet wel…"

"Met elkaar naar bed geweest?" Mandy inspecteerde haar nagels op de onbeschroomde manier van iemand die totaal onwetend was op dat gebied. "Nog niet, hij zegt dat we beter kunnen wachten. Ik ben het met hem eens."

De meisjes mopperden teleurgesteld onder elkaar.

"Een bewonderenswaardig standpunt," zei Relena vreedzaam. "Je geeft hem iets speciaals op jullie huwelijksnacht."

Mandy grijnsde, blij met Relena's goedkeuring. Helaas was alle aandacht nu op Relena gevestigd – verscheidene paren waterige, opgemaakte ogen knipperden haar verwachtingsvol toe.

"Heb jij het al gedaan, Relena?" vroeg Gabby ten slotte, met iets scherps in haar iele stem.

Relena glimlachte, maar lette erop dat ze niet neerbuigend overkwam. "Ja."

Er volgde een explosie van snakkende ademhalingen en gechoqueerde gezichten. Relena kromp een beetje in elkaar. Eerlijkheid was niet altijd het beste plan, maar het was een gewoonte waar ze nog niet mee had kunnen breken.

"Heb jij een vriendje? Dat heb je ons nooit verteld, Lena! Hoe heet hij?"

Relena keek hen allemaal aan, licht geïrriteerd. Dit had een leuke, onschadelijke discussie over vriendjes moeten zijn. Maar ze had zichzelf aan de verleiding laten toegeven.

"Ik heb er eigenlijk twee."

Er volgde een geladen stilte, die Mandy met een hoonlach verbrak.

"Twee?! Je bedriegt ze dus?"

Mandy mocht dan wel 90 synthetisch zijn, maar ze was altijd trouw gebleven. Totnogtoe.

"Nee, hoor, ze weten het allebei. We zijn met z'n drieën samen." Relena was ondertussen van de aandacht gaan genieten.

"Een trio?!" zei Gillian schel, net op het moment dat Gabby peinzend vroeg: "Is dat mogelijk?"

Relena glimlachte en vouwde haar handen keurig samen op haar schoot om de plooien van haar uniformrok glad te strijken.

"Ik verzeker je dat het perfect mogelijk is." Relena moest glimlachen toen ze eraan terugdacht. Het was een beetje als meegesleurd worden door een wervelwind van één of ander geweldig gevoel.

"Wel, heb je ooit!" Relena mocht Claire wel, ze was iets vrijmoediger. Ze toonde echter meer interesse dan goed kon zijn.

"Vertel op, hoe heten ze?" Mandy had zichzelf weer onder controle en klonk wat koeltjes. Relena nam aan dat het kwam omdat de aandacht weer van haar af was genomen.

"De pot op met hun namen," grijnsde Claire haar tanden bloot, "Hoe zien ze eruit?"

Relena liet haar hoofd zakken in een elegant gebaar. "Heero," zei ze na een poosje, "is Japans." Ze zag hoe enkele meisjes hun neus daarbij ophaalden, maar daar moest ze alleen van glimlachen.

"Hij is groot, en donker, en hij heeft hele opvallende blauwe ogen. Genetisch is hij misschien niet echt op zijn plaats." Ze dacht erover na – en toen over zijn ruwe handen op haar heupen en de manier waarop hij gromde terwijl hij klaarkwam. "Maar erg mooi," voegde ze eraan toe.

"En de andere?" Claire leunde gretig naar voren. Het was bijzonder ongepast voor een dame, wat Relena bewonderde.

"Trowa." Ze vouwde haar handen ineen en dacht aan de keer dat Trowa haar gekust had op de trappen voor de flat, en aan de smaak van koffie op zijn tong. "Hij heeft bruin haar, een olijfkleurige teint en groene ogen. Hij moet wel een meter, eh, tachtig groot zijn, op zijn minst."

"Klinkt heerlijk…" zei Gabby langzaam. Ze was duidelijk nog steeds niet over het idee van twee minnaars heen.

"Hm," zei Mandy, "Waar verblijven ze?"

Relena kon de twijfel zien en genoot ervan. "In het centrum van de stad. We hebben een flatje."

"Je woont met hen samen!" Claire grijnsde en gaf een klets op haar knie. Relena had gehoord dat haar vader in de landbouw werkte.

"Ja. Wanneer ik hier niet woon, natuurlijk." Ze onderdrukte de melancholieke bijklank in haar stem en kruiste haar benen elegant bij de enkels.

"Maar – je ouders!" Gillian was geschandaliseerd. Het idee dat Relena onafhankelijk stond van haar ouders choqueerde haar meer dan het idee dat ze door twee mannen werd gedeeld. Natuurlijk wist Relena dat ze in feite met z'n drieën deelden.

"Oh, die wonen in het buitenland. Ze hebben eigenlijk meer interesse in mijn broer." Godzijdank, dacht Relena, terwijl ze zichzelf nog wat thee inschonk.

"Je moet hen wel missen. Je vriendjes," zei Gabby plots. Ze moest pas hebben beseft dat Relena gedurende twee derden van het jaar op de etiquetteschool verbleef. Bij de meisjes.

Relena probeerde de gevoelens te onderdrukken, maar ze welden toch op. Plotseling moest ze denken aan die keer dat Heero zich had omgedraaid en haar tegen de muur had gedrukt terwijl ze aan het zingen was geweest, en aan Trowa, die altijd een bad voor haar had laten vollopen wanneer ze thuiskwam van haar werk.

"Ja, ik mis hen vreselijk."

"Hoe hebben jullie elkaar ontmoet?" Dat was Mandy weer, die de waarheid nog steeds lek trachtte te prikken.

"Ik werkte deeltijds als serveerster in de stad."

Vul zelf maar de collectieve snakkende ademhaling in. Werken! Als serveerster dan nog wel! Relena knikte beleefd en zette door. "En Trowa woonde met Heero samen boven het restaurant."

En dat deden ze nog steeds, in een flatje met houten rolluiken en een smeedijzeren balkon. In de diepe vensterbanken stonden potten geraniums, en vlak boven hun bed in het zolderkamertje was er een piepklein, rond raampje. 's Ochtends maakte de zon vlekken op de lakens en kietelde ze Relena's ogen.

"Dus ze zijn geen van beiden rijk?" vroeg Mandy beleefd, maar Relena bespeurde de hatelijke steek in haar woorden. Ze lachte zachtjes.

"Nee, ik denk het niet. Heero studeert wiskunde aan de universiteit en Trowa is deeltijds kunstenaar, deeltijds mecanicien."

Zijn vingers zaten altijd onder de verf- of olievlekken. Relena voelde zich _echt_ wanneer hij haar zo aanraakte.

Na een poosje leek de nieuwsgierigheid van de meisjes bevredigd, maar toen Relena op weg was naar haar kamer, versperde Mandy haar de weg, met haar borsten.

"Ik geloof je niet," zei ze koel. "Liegen staat je niet."

Nee, dacht Relena, en siliconen jou ook niet.

Die avond belde ze naar huis.

"Moet je luisteren."

Er klonk een blij stemgeruis aan het andere eind van de lijn.

"Ik ben heel erg stout geweest."

Relena gooide haar rok over de stoel en schopte er eens naar, gewoon omdat hij haar irriteerde.

"Jullie zouden een show voor me moeten opvoeren."

Het semester vloog voorbij.

De gesprekken over vriendjes waren inhoudloos als altijd, maar nu draaiden ze vaak om Relena. Langzaam maar zeker onthulde ze meer informatie over haar vriendjes. Trowa's lievelingskleur. Of Heero mayonaise dan wel ketchup at bij zijn frieten.

Relena beschouwde het eindeloze beantwoorden van hun vragen als een investering. Nu antwoord geven wil zeggen straks geen antwoord hoeven geven.

De meisjes kwamen in groten getale toekijken terwijl Relena op haar lift zat te wachten. Ze had zich al omgekleed, haar haar in een staart gedaan en haar rok voor jeans omgeruild. Ze zag er, zo dacht Mandy bij zichzelf, teleurstellend normaal uit. Er was niets aan Relena dat al te mooi was. Tenminste niet mooi genoeg om twee vriendjes te verklaren.

De auto die aan kwam rijden was geen mooi gestroomlijnde rode Mercedes zoals die van Ken: het was eerder een nogal toegetakelde kleine Fiat, met afgekrabde zwarte verf en een heel onpersoonlijke nummerplaat.

De man die uit de auto klauterde kon Ken echter qua uiterlijk evenaren. En wat dan nog, dacht Mandy verbitterd, als die Trowa eruitzag als een mannelijk fotomodel, met zijn welgevormde jukbeenderen en zijn mooie, gladde, olijfkleurige huid?

En wat dan nog als hij Relena kust op een manier die er vanaf deze afstand best opwindend uitziet? En wat dan nog als die andere man die net uit de auto klimt er al even leuk uitziet, met donkere, knappe gelaatstrekken en levendige blauwe ogen?

Ja, Mandy had het misschien leuk gevonden als Ken haar zo zou hebben vastgehouden, dicht tegen zijn borst gedrukt alsof ze hem dierbaarder was dan wat dan ook ter wereld. Maar, herinnerde ze zich, Ken had geld met hopen. En een uitstekende smaak in kleren.

Relena wuifde beleefd en klauterde in het kleine autootje via één van de twee deuren terwijl Trowa haar reistas in de petieterige koffer propte. Mandy grijnsde bij zichzelf.

"De klasse straalt niet bepaald van hen af, hè?" mompelde ze tegen Gillian, die het roerend met haar eens was.

Binnenin de wagen werd Relena met plezier verpletterd door Trowa's lange benen aan de ene kant en de deur aan de andere.

"Dat was leuk," zei ze opgewekt, "Laten we het nog eens doen!"

Trowa rolde alleen maar met zijn ogen en haalde een hand door haar haar, terwijl Heero snoof, de auto in de versnelling zette en wegreed.


End file.
